


Gibbs.My Muse.Your Muse.Their Muse.

by GailCregg



Series: Jimmy's Secret [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GailCregg/pseuds/GailCregg
Summary: Palmer and Abby discuss his return to a favourite hobby the writing and reading of fan fiction. Part of my Jimmy's Secret Series but it's not necessary to read that to understand this.





	Gibbs.My Muse.Your Muse.Their Muse.

Palmer walks into Abby's lab to find her seated at her desk and staring intently at her computer screen.  
"Ab..."  
"Ssh!" she orders without taking her eyes off the monitor.  
"Ah.."  
"Do not say a word Jimmy. Take a seat though. I'm nearly done."  
"I'm way to nervous to sit" he mutters and begins to pace the room as quietly as he can. He's hardly made a lap when he's interrupted.  
"Stop. I'm done." She gives him a big grin. "Jimmy Palmer you are a genius. This is soooo perfect."  
"Really? I mean there's so many new characters and I wasn't sure about the plot twist..then there's all the new authors out there so this needs to be...um...I like my work to be...'quality' you know."  
"Oh Jimmy there's no need to worry about that. Fan fics about Tibbs are always popular. He's everyone's muse I guess. You really get inside his character and I love all the way you've no only used the characters from McGee's early books but included the new ones too."  
"I like to keep things fresh. Besides the last few years when I've been busy with baby Victoria, study and work Tim has progressed the Deep Six series in some new and quite exciting directions. So what did you think? Did it make sense? Was chapter six too cliched?"  
"Breathe Palmer, breathe."  
He gives her a sheepish grin. "Well?"  
"It's so hard to choose." She frowns a little as she thinks. What you did with agent Shelby Lynne's history with Director Noel Pance was an interesting twist and I loved how special agent Mellie Hyslop had a bigger role than in Tim's last book."  
"Yeah. Don't tell him but I think he focused way too much on special agent McGregor's relationship with Lea Meadows and McGregor's weird obsession with Amy's new beau ranger Kurt."  
"I totally agree but the fans seemed to like it. I also liked the way Tibbs convinced Rick Montez to join the team. The scene with Jalmer and Ballard in autopsy was so sweet." She smiles. "Well until FBI agent Cornell burst in."  
Palmer groans. "Don't Abby. Please don't mention that name." He's gone slightly pale.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Before deciding to start writing again I was doing some reading...and...."  
"And?"  
"Do you know what the most popular new fan fic pairing out there is?"  
"No."  
"It's Pimmy Jalmer and agent Cornell."  
"What's wrong with that?" she replies in a serious tone but with a twinkle of amusement in her eyes.  
"Nothing. Nothing with the pairing of course! It's just the name...the cute couples contraction the fans have given it."  
"Hmm. His name in the books is Zachariah right?"  
"Yeah."  
"So the name would be Zalmer or um...Pichariah...? Kinda unpronounceable but what's the problem with that?"  
Palmer shakes his head. "That's not what they've chosen. They picked ...." He mumbles something she doesn't quite catch.  
"What did they pick?"  
"Pornell. Pornell. Pornell as in....por"  
He is stopped by Abby breaking into hysterical laughter that she tries desperately to stop as Tim enter the lab.  
"What's so funny?"  
Abby wipes at her eyes. "Fan fic...couples..."  
"Jimmy what's going on?"  
"We were...that is..I was telling..."  
"Palmer and I were just discussing some fan fic based on you novels Mr Gemcity." She chuckles."Timmy please, please don't ever give up writing."  
"O-o-o-okay." He replies as Abby wipes at her eyes again.  
Keen to change the topic Palmer asks "What's brought you down here McGee?"  
"We're going for drinks to celebrate the end of the case. Came to see if you guys want in."  
"Yeah." Abby begins to shut down her computer and gather her things.  
"Palmer?"  
"Sure." Spending time with his colleagues after hours happens so rarely that of course he would go and who knew what might occur there to inspire him.


End file.
